johnsters_baldi_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fortnite's Basics in Battle Royale and V-Bucks
Fortnite's Basics in Battle Royale And V-Bucks Is Johnster's First Baldi Mod, Originally Released on May 31, 2018 as v0.7b, it has received multiple updates and the last version was v1.1.0 released on June 13, 2018. The Mod's Description Reads: "Run away from John Wick as he hunts you down with his pickaxe, can you get out alive?" Characters John Wick, Yellow Hair Default Skin, STW Girl Default Skin, The Rogue Agent, The Omega, Shopping Cart, Hootenanny Emote, Raptor Version History v0.1a - v0.6b Not Much Known, Private Versions v0.7b Was The First Publicly Released Version of Fortnite's Basics Based on Baldi's Basics v1.2.2 v0.8b First Update To Fortnite's Basics Fully Replaced All of Baldi's Frowning Animations to a John Wick One, Mod is almost complete, just need to change some more baldi animations v0.9b (Final Beta) Added "Hall of Fame" For Youtubers That Have Played My Mod, Finally Fully Replaced Baldi With John Wick, Replaced Yellow Swing Door Texture With Fortnite Doors, Changed Baldi's Detention Info To John Wick, Updated Ceiling Texture, Changed Window Texture, Changed Exits To Fortnite Exit 12 Meme, FINAL BETA Version (v0.9fb) v0.99 Pre-Release Last Version Before v1.0, Added More Youtubers To The Hall of Fame, Changed Exit Sign, Changed Win Screen, Added Words "Fortnite Inventory and 1,2,3" to Item Slots Texture v1.0 First Offical Full Release, Replaced You Can Think Pad With An Improved Fortnite One, Added Another Youtuber To The Hall of Fame v1.1 (or v1.1.0) Mod Updated For v1.3.2 of Baldi's Basics, Two New Characters, T-Pose Raptor (replaces Filename2) and Shopping Cart (replaces First Prize), Three New Items, Plunja (replaces Saftey Scissors), C4 (replaces clock), and Small Shield Potion (replaces WD-NoSquee) Trivia * This Mod was Johnster's First Mod * In v1.1.0, the name was changed to Fortnite's Basics in Battle Royale and Save The World * It has been played by popular YouTubers, like DanTDM, Bijuu Mike, and others * The original versions (before v1.1) were made in v1.2.2 * A sequel, Fortnite's Basics 2, has been made * There was also an anti-impossible version of the mod made Gallery V1.1.0 (Current) = Fortnite's Basics v1.1.0 Title Screen.png| v1.1.0 Title Screen |-|V1.0 = Fortnite Basics 1.0 Title Screen.jpg|The old title screen, for v1.0 |-|V0.9-V0.99 = Fortnite Basics v0.99 Title Screen.jpg|Pre-Release v1.0 Title Screen (v0.99) V0.9 final beta.jpg| v0.9 Final Beta Title Screen |-|V0.7b-V0.8b = Fortnite Basics 0.8b Screenshot.png| The Starting Hallway in v0.8b Fortnite Basics 0.8b Screenshot2.png| A classroom in v0.8b Fortnite Basics 0.8b Screenshot3.png| The You Can Fortnite Pad From v0.8b Fortnite Basics v0.7b Title Screen.png|v0.7 beta title screen (first public version) Music {| border="0" cellspacing="1" cellpadding="1" style="width:500px;" class="article-table" |- ! scope="col"|Soundtrack ! scope="col"|What is it? |- | |Title Screen Soundtrack, An 8-bit version of the old fortnite theme song |- | |Fortnite School Soundtrack, From A Fortnite Emote |- | |Learning Music Soundtrack, some intense/dramatic sounding music. |- | |Plays when you get your first answer wrong, it says "You are dead! Not big surprise." |- | |Rogue Agent's Music Soundtrack. Plays when Rogue Agent is nearby. It is from the orange justice emote. |- Category:Mods